Esca
by Diri-chan
Summary: Esca rompt mais ne plie pas face au Gladiateur. Qu'en sera-t-il face à Marcus ? J'ai re-visité une scène du film sous la forme d'un one-shot. Possibilité de transformer ce texte en prologue d'une fanfiction à chapitre s'il y a des demandes.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Diri-chan

**Base **: L'aigle de la 9ième légion (film, 2011)

**Commentaire** : Ce n'est pas très sérieux de ma part mais en voyant ce film, je n'ai eut qu'une nevie, écrire une fanfiction dessus. Faute de temps, j'ai pensé en lire une, et malheureusement, FFnet n'en a pas en français ... Enfin, n'en avait pas :p

Donc "Esca" est un one-shot "assez-court" qui pourrait devenir une fanfiction à chapitre si j'ai le temps, l'envie, l'inspiration ... Je l'ai écrit comme un one-shot, comme une vue d'une scène vaguement modifié. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

**Esca**

Il se tient droit dans l'arène. Un esclave face à un gladiateur... Une parodie de combat. Les spectateurs ne sont pas venus trancher comme ils feront semblant de le faire à la fin en réclamant sa mort, ils sont venus voir un massacre, des viscères répandues au sol et des cris d'agonie. Du sang bien sur, mélangé à la poussière. Ils sont venus rire de son malheur et ils veulent du spectacle !

Il n'est pas un mendiant, pas non plus un romain endetté... Il est fils de chef, prisonnier de guerre, il n'a pas de raison de tuer le gladiateur, pas de raison d'amuser le bon peuple. Il ne possède plus qu'une seule chose, sa fierté. Ses mains s'ouvrent et les armes tombent dans la poussière dans un tintement. La foule se tait un instant avant de protester plus vivement. Ça n'arrêtera pas le combat, il durera juste moins longtemps. Le premier coup l'envoi au sol, ses pieds glissent dans la boue mais il se redresse, il ne s'agenouillera pas pour mourir. Le gladiateur doit offrir du spectacle, il ne le blesse pas de sa lame mais de ses poings, cherchant à le faire réagir.

Derrière, les femmes mettent leurs mains sur bouche dans une grimace dégouté a moins qu'elles ne cachent leurs sourires ? Qu'importe.

Nouveau coup, sa lèvre se fend et il ne sait plus s'il ne sent plus ou s'il sent un peu trop une partie de son visage. Il se relève encore et encore, à chaque coup, forçant son corps meurtri d'esclave à lui obéir. A accepter la mort dignement. C'est un coup plus vicieux dans ses côtes trop maigre, qui le laisse au sol, la respiration douloureuse. Inspire, expire. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Déjà le bon peuple romain réclame sa mort. La lame se pose contre sa peau, près à lui perforé les poumons pour lui offrir la moins digne des morts, le gladiateur fait durer le plaisir. Il chauffe la foule. Il vit pour ça après tout.

Soudain au milieu des "La mort" scandaient, un "La vie" tonne. Déstabilisant la foule idiote. Qui suivre ? Quel avis suivre ? Et dire qu'ils sont censés être le peuple libre ! L'homme continue, chauffe la foule à son tour, réclame la pitié du peuple, lui sauve la vie. Il se sent comme un mendiant et les hait pour cela. Le hait. On le relève durement, sa tête tourne et il a toujours autant de mal à respirer mais ils n'attendent pas, ils l'enferment avec les autres esclaves.

Il tient ses côtes, domestique son souffle. Son corps maigre et faible défaille presque par moment, heureusement, son maître actuel ne veux pas sa mort en dehors de l'arène ou avant qu'il ait été acheté. Il attends sa ration avec une certaine hâte, mais elle n'arrive pas... Un homme vient d'offrir 1000 sesterces pour lui, la moitié du prix courant, une honte de plus. Mais ses côtes bleuissantes, son visage rougie par les coups, sa lèvre fendue, son refus de combattre en faisait un esclave tout juste bon pour la mort... Il aurait du se sentir honoré, voir soulagé mais ses mâchoires se contractaient de haine.

Il suivit le vieil homme en essayant de ne pas penser à sa ration perdue. Il pourrait fuir, ou essayer au moins... Mais pour aller où ? Combien de temps tiendrait-il avant que la faim ne viennent le condamner ou qu'on le chatie, pauvre esclave en fuite si vite retrouvé ? Heureusement quelques part, l'homme à parler brièvement de celui qui a réclamé sa vie, cet homme qui a reconnu sa force dans l'arène. Alors il le suit sans se poser plus de question, près à payer sa dette de vie. Il rentre dans une maison grande quoique assez modeste. L'homme qui est venu le chercher passe devant lui et rentre dans une pièce assez sombre. Une chambre ?

**"...**

**- Je te présente Esca, ton esclave."**

L'homme, son sauveur, proteste. Il ne veut pas d'esclave ! Mais son oncle insiste, appuyant sur le fait que sa blessure l'empêche de se déplacer correctement et que l'aide d'un esclave ne serrait pas de trop.

En silence, Esca attends, observant ce maitre blessé qui se présente sous le nom de Marcus Aquila. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il a une carrure d'athlète mais une dureté apparente de soldat. Ca ne l'empêchera pas de jeter quelques mots de haine avant de lui offrir le poignard de son père, sa seule possession.

"**Je hais tout ce que vous représentez."**

C'est ainsi qu'il scelle son destin, à celui de ce romain qui ne semble pas voir toute la difficulté qu'il éprouve à rester debout face à lui, à se tenir simplement droit alors que ses côtes sont si douloureuses. Esca ne se plaint pas, ce n'est pas au maitre de s'occuper de ce genre de détail. Peut-être que lorsqu'il le chasserait à la nuit tomber, il pourrait aller en cuisine voir si une ration journalière l'attendait ou non et peut-être pourrait-il demander quelques bandes pour maintenir ses côtes à leurs places ? Il ne supplierait jamais, ni pour sa vie, ni pour un morceau de pain, ni pour quelques bandages. Étant le seul esclave de Marcus peut-être ne serait-il pas traiter de la même façon que les autres ? L'oncle de l'homme avait l'air bien moins dangereux que Marcus, alors il espérât un instant qu'il serait traité comme les autres. Mais les années d'esclavages lui avait appris à rester droit, à attendre les ordres et à ne pas se faire de fausses idées.

Cet homme n'avait rien d'un ami, il pourrait le tuer dès ce soir s'il estimait qu'il dérangeait.

**fin ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Diri-chan

**Base **: l'aigle de la 9ième légion

**Note** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews. J'aime écrire sur tout un tas de choses, ce qui fait que j'ai écrit sur plus de 10 fandoms différents allant d'Harry Potter à la Famille Pirate en passant par Batman. J'avoue que ce qui me désole le plus c'est d'avoir si peu de review sur les fandoms "différents", où on est moins nombreux à écrire et du coup je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir de review sur ce texte ! Mais si, vous avez été au rendez-vous alors merci encore une fois. Bon j'ai pas été super rapide mais ceux qui lise mes textes savent que la vitesse (tout comme l'orthographe) ne sont pas mes points forts... je vous ai écrit une suite. C'est pas "énorme" ca met simplement l'action en place. Ca peut se voir comme un second one-shot, avec une espèce de mini-fin en queue de boudin. Si ca vous plait, j'essaierai de vous faire la suite qui partira ce coup ci vraiment en fanfiction à chapitre je pense ^^

**chapitre 1**

Marcus ne l'avait pas tué. Esca se demandait encore s'il devait être étonné d'être encore en vie vu le manque d'intérêt que lui portait son maitre ou s'il aurait été plus étrange qu'il ne le tue après avoir mendié sa vie. Il restait simplement dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que son maitre le chasse d'un geste sec et agacé. Alors il sortait de la pièce pour attendre à la porte, au cas où on le rappelle. Il passait ainsi ses journées à attendre, relayé les esclaves qui apportaient tel ou tel chose à son maitre et à se faire chasser, encore et encore. Puis vers le début de l'après-midi, il se rendait d'un pas rapide dans le quartier des esclaves où il recevait une petite ration, un véritable luxe qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérait ! Le soir venu, lorsque tout les maitres dormaient, il avait le droit à une autre collation, un véritable repas. Il était certes majoritairement composé des restes des maitres, mais la nourriture était fraiche du jour et propre.

Parfois la journée paraissait horriblement longue jusqu'au soir, mais à chaque fois que ses genoux avaient tremblés de faiblesse, Marcus l'avait chassé avec l'ordre d'aller se nourrir. La première fois, il avait cru qu'il serait durement châtier pour avoir montrer une telle faiblesse. Mais les esclaves de la maison étaient davantage considéré comme des serviteurs amicaux qu'autres choses. Il n'avait pas vu un fouet dans toute la maison.

Ce jour là, un médecin était venu voir le maitre. Pour sa jambe blessée durant une bataille qui avait eut lieu au Nord avait-il compris. Le Nord, sa terre natal, la reverrait-il un jour ? Ici, il fait toujours tellement chaud. Les terres lui paraissent arides. Où sont les herbes sauvages et les marécages ? Tout n'est qu'olivier et petit sentier bien démarqué. Un ordre brusque le sort de sa rêverie. Il se fait de nouveau chasser, mais il n'a pas fait demi-tour que l'oncle de Marcus le rappelle, expliquant qu'Esca doit tenir son maitre durant l'opération. Les épaules de l'esclave se contracte, même si l'opération est nécessaire et salutaire, Marcus ne va-t-il pas lui faire payer ?

Le romain est placé sur une table sommaire, vaguement nettoyé. Le médecin l'attache fermement tout en expliquant qu'il devra lui ouvrir la jambe, lui ouvrir la blessure partiellement cicatrisé pour en retirer les morceaux de fers oubliés. Il ne faut pas que Marcus bouge. Esca se saisit de ses bras, se penche contre son corps et y met tout son maigre poids. Il observe gêné, les yeux noirs de Marcus. Le maitre observe l'esclave lui aussi. Il le trouve bien pâle, bien frêle. Lorsque son visage rougira de douleur, que chacun de ses muscles se tendront jusqu'à l'évanouissement, Esca ne lâchera pourtant pas. Démontrant une force bien réelle.

La plaie est nettoyée, lavée, recousue, re-lavée. Plusieurs esclaves viennent les aider pour transporter le maitre jusqu'à son lit. On rabat les couvertures sur son corps, laissant juste sa jambe abimée à l'air libre. Esca s'agenouille près du lit et passe patiemment un linge humide sur le visage de son propriétaire. Il ne doit pas laisser monter la fièvre. Elle pourrait le tuer ! Et s'il vient à mourir… Esca le rejoindrai sans doute bien-vite.

Les paupières papillonnent, dévoilant bientôt deux orbes d'un noir profond. L'esclave suspend son geste, ne pouvant s'empêcher pourtant de le regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui propose bien vite un verre d'eau, ce même verre qui tente tant sa gorge sèche. Il a reçue l'ordre de veiller son maitre, il n'a put sortir répondre à ses besoins naturels que lors des visites de l'oncle. Le brave homme passait tout de même une heure par jour à son chevet, mais cela ne suffisait pas, Esca était épuisé. Sa main trembla plus que jamais mais il réussit à ne pas renverser le dit gobelet d'eau. A peine désaltéré, le romain demande :

« Me suis-je déshonoré ?«

N'y-a-t-il que l'honneur qui compte pour lui ? Il est encore passé près de la mort ! Mais Esca doit lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel courage. Dans sa douleur, Marcus n'a pas laissé échapper la moindre plainte et inconscient, ce ne sont que des cauchemars qui sont venus perturber son sommeil.

« Non, bien au contraire.«

Esca ne sait pas s'il y a gagné de l'honneur, mais il offre sa confiance à cet homme courageux. Bientôt, il voudra se redresser, tenir sur ses jambes. Il pestera à voix haute, peut-être à cause de sa jambe faible qui lâchera sous son propre poids, à moins que ce soit contre son esclave qui n'a pas la même force brute que lui. Oh, Esca est fort ! Oui, il l'a bien observé. Il est vif, intelligent, intuitif et il a une force tranquille, masqué par une fausse nonchalance. Ses yeux aussi sont rapides, peut-être même plus qu'il ne pourrait le croire. Par contre, Esca n'est pas capable de supporter le poids de son maitre sur ses épaules comme une masse morte, sans flancher. Peu à peu, Marcus pourras se déplacer avec une seule béquille et viendra un jour où il pourra marcher sans, en boitant. Il ne pourra pas encore courir, pas encore sauter, pas non plus marché plus d'une centaine de mètre mais ce sera bien assez pour se rendre aux écuries et s'offrir de jolies parties de chasses à cheval.

La vie d'Esca deviendra alors plus agréable, moins ennuyeuse, plus joyeuse. Bien sur, coupé le ventre d'un sanglier fraichement abattu et rentrer les mains dans ses viscères pour le vider n'est en rien agréable, surtout lorsque l'on a que deux tuniques et que l'odeur s'accroche si bien aux vêtements ! Mais les chevauchées, le vent dans ses cheveux, la chasse et même les discutions avec Marcus qui semble de plus en plus le considérer comme un ami … c'est tellement mieux que d'observer un mur en silence, en attendant qu'on l'appelle !

En puis viendra le jour tant attendu -à moins qu'il ne l'ait craint ? – où la jambe de Marcus sera aussi solide qu'avant. Aussi forte, aussi rapide ayant pour seul défaut cette vilaine cicatrice. Viendra ce jour où Marcus ne pourra se satisfaire d'une vie d'attente, où il voudra de nouveau laver l'honneur de son père mais où l'armée lui refusera se privilège. Les gradés, blessés de guerre, n'ont pas à retourner sur les champs de bataille. Derrière une éloge on le remercie de ses services.

Ce jour là, Marcus se redressera et lancera une idée, une folie … partir au delà du mur d'Hadrien, avec son esclave pour retrouver l'aigle. L'oncle du romain tonnera, lui dira qu'il ne peut faire confiance en Esca. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un esclave ! Il fait ce qu'il fait parce qu'on le lui ordonne ! S'il passe le mur, Esca se retournera contre lui, il l'assassinera avant de repartir chez les siens.

La mâchoire de l'esclave se serre, il a offert le poignard à Marcus, il a scellé son destin. Il ne le trahira pas. Marcus se tourne vers lui et l'observe de ses grands yeux noirs. Ils n'échangent pas un mot, pas un signe, juste ce long regard.

Deux jours plus tard, ils chevauchent en direction du Nord, en direction du Mur.


End file.
